CWACOM Darker Versions
by MakotoAce
Summary: There are two versions included: One is when Flint and the FLDSMDFR make a deal; the other is the FLDSMDFR getting revenge on Flint (while humanized). [Rated M bc I'm paranoid.] (First one: Prisoner inside a Meatball; second one: A Psychopathic Invention)
1. Chapter 1 - The Deal

_A/N: It's Lavender with another crappy fanfic yay. This one is a darker ending, where Flint and the FLDSMDFR make a deal; Flint asks the machine to stop its hurricane. It agrees, but only if Flint stays with the machine. So what happens to Flint? When will he get out; and if he does, will he come out alive? Read and see~_

 _Note: I can write 1st person articles better than 2nd or 3rd person articles, and most of my fanfics shift between POV's, so there may be one point in the story where (e.g. Sam) someone else can be telling the story._

 _Also the FLDSMDFR can talk (again)._

* * *

Chapter 1 [Flint's POV]

"Goodbye, Sam." I said after I bit the licorice rope, causing me to fall.

"FLINT NOOOO!" Sam screamed.

"That was the last thing I heard before I fell into the FLDSMDFR's new home. I fell down, screaming. I landed with a massive thump, _right on a tortilla chip!_

My machine got alerted immediately and said " ** _CORN._** " as it fired a giant corn at me. I would've dodged it if my body didn't hurt from the fall. It slammed me to the ground, on my neck. I couldn't breathe, and was choking loudly. **Very** loudly.

It started looking for me. I was noticed almost immediately. I got picked up with some vines and was prepared to be killed.

Then, I got an idea.

"Stop! Don't kill me, please!" I pleaded. "Just hear me out, ok!?"

It hesitated, much to my surprise. I took a deep breath and said, "Ok. You're making a giant food storm. I want you to stop because I don't want you to destroy the world. You can make it rain food regularly, but don't destroy the world. It's an easy request..."

I trailed off. The machine stared at me for a moment, then said, "Alright, but on one condition: you have to stay here with me b-"

"WHAT!?" I shrieked, cutting it off. "Why?!"

It glared at me again, and said: "You're my inventor, Flint. I need you here to protect and repair me if I need it. I can also feed and protect you." Its glare and voice suddenly sharpened. "I can stop my storm, protect and feed you, while you can repair and protect me."

I sighed. It was a fair enough deal, but I didn't want to give up everything. But it was either me, or the world- my friends and family; and millions of innocent people. It held out one of its legs for me to shake. I sighed one more time and shook it. "Deal," I said sternly.

It gave me one more sharp glare, then set me on the ground. I walked over to a spot where I planned to sit down, but I couldn't do that without ticking off my machine. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"I'm just sitting downnAAAAAHHHHHH!" I responded, only to be interrupted by my machine grabbing me with vines. It pulled me to the left of where I was; on the machine's left side. It tied up my whole body; my wrists were tied together and my ankles each had a vine on them, gripped tightly.

"Ok..." I mumbled, looking around me. My neck suddenly felt tight, and then I realized I was being strangled by vines. I choked and struggled, but to no avail. Everything turned black, my head felt heavy, and I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 - Too Much Food!

**Chapter 2 [Flint's POV (still)]**

I woke up. I forgot where I was. I looked around while panicking. When I saw the FLDSMDFR come closer to me, I panicked more.

"Whatcha panicking for?!" It growled. "I'm just feeding you."

I forgot how hungry I was until it mentioned food. "I'm not hungry," I lied. The machine gave me a look as if it knew I was lying. As if to prove the machine's point and contradict me, my stomach growled loudly. **Very** loudly.

"Aha!" The machine yelled. "My point has been proven!"

It put its food hole closer to my mouth and made an egg. I nudged myself away from it, causing the egg to flop to the ground (I'm about 8-10 feet off the ground by the way). It made a giant pancake for me and shoved it into my mouth. I wanted to spit out the pancake, but my hungry self wouldn't let me. Besides, it tasted so good it was impossible to spit out. The machine made me a few more breakfast foods, but my stomach was full enough from the pancake. My stomach was so full it hurt. "Please, stop..." I moaned. "My stomach is so full it hurts..."

"You agreed that I could feed you, and that's what I'm doing," The machine said as it proceeded to shove a strawberry down my throat. "You never said how _much_ I should feed you."

After I swallowed the strawberry, I groaned. I felt like I'll be as big as Mayor Shelbourne in no time!

 _Mayor Shelbourne!_ I want that man to die in a hole. He manipulated me to overwork the machine; if I wasn't so naive, I wouldn't be here right now.

Unfortunately, I was so intent on my thoughts, I forgot about the FLDSMDFR. It shoved a waffle down my throat; my body couldn't take it anymore. I vomited all over the machine. It backed away from me and stared at me. Was that... _amusement_..?

When I finished vomiting, despite the protests of my body, I met its gaze bravely with a sharp glare. I held its red gaze for what seemed like hours; until it said, "Do ya want lunch?"

"NO!" I screamed. "God NO!"

"Oh, ok!" It exclaimed as it started to shove a peanut butter and jelly sandwich down my throat.

I vomited again. It finally got the hint to stop, but sprayed me down with cold water. I swallowed some of it, which barely helped.

"Aww...~" My machine cooed. "Let me help~"

It started choking me with its vines and wrapped other vines around my stomach. I vomited a lot, but felt better afterwards. "Thanks," I said.

"Don't do that tomorrow," It responded. With that being said, it choked me out.

My last thought before I blacked out was, "It's gonna be this way everyday, isn't it?"

* * *

 _A/N: I **just** realized how contradicting I am. (If you've read my first fanfic I posted on here, you would understand)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Nothing Left

**Chapter 3 [guess who's POV it is?]**

My suspicions were right. It was being this way everyday. Every. Miserable. Day.

It's the same thing; I get fed four meals a day (yes, four; breakfast, lunch, dinner, and what my machine calls a "bedtime snack") and I get choked out. I'm so tired of this routine.

For what I've counted, it's been about a month. Throughout that month, I've stopped feeling resilient to the machine, and started feeling fear. Is this an indicator that I'm losing sanity?

I dwelled on this while I "slept". But I didn't have much time. I've been sleeping more than usual; so when it's breakfast time the machine throws giant food at me until I acknowledge it.

With my luck, that's what it did this morning. It threw a giant banana at me, causing me to lift my head drowsily. When I saw the machine, I struggled and screamed at it, "NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY!"

It looked at me with amusement and said, "What made you change your personality all of a sudden? I miss your glare..." It _was_ my first time I screamed at it like that; for a nanosecond I wondered why I screamed at it.

I started hyperventilating when it started feeding me, but stopped when my stomach was full. My machine held a gaze with me, but I looked at it with fear, then flinched away. When I did, it said, "Hmm..."

 _A few hours later..._

It must be time for lunch, because my machine started heading towards me. "You've been a good boy~!" It exclaimed, "Here!" It held up a broccoli drenched in peanut butter. I flinched away; why would it put my favorite food on my least favorite food?!

"I-I don't w-w-want that..." I stammered.

"Fuck what **you** want," The machine said, starting to shove it down my throat, "You agreed that I could feed you; you never said how much, or _what_ I should feed you! You should've told me ahead of time!"

I summoned what's left of my strength and resilience and glared at it, "You-"

"What?" It said sternly. "I _what_?"

I glared at it. "Y-you should deactivate yourself b-before I bust you into pieces."

It gave me a sharper glare. "Oooohh look at Mr. Special over here! He thinks he can actually 'bust me into pieces?' Well too bad sweetie! I don't know if you've noticed, but you're tied up. You can't do anything." It held up a sharp vine. "Now stand still while I murder you."

I screamed in pain as it scraped its vines all over my body, but it was pointless. No one can or will hear me. I stopped struggling and accepted my fate until I felt myself fading away...

Then, I felt nothing.

* * *

 _A/N: Before anyone asks/exclaims, Flint is not dead. The next chapter he'll get out of the Meat-a-roid with his life._


	4. Chapter 4 - Escape!

**Chapter 4 [Sam's POV]**

I packed some stuff in my bookbag, then went towards the Flying Car II. It's been almost two months, and Flint hasn't returned. We all have gotten worried about him; even Mayor Shelbourne. I squished myself into the car with Shelbourne, Manny, Tim (Flint's dad), and Brent.

"Do you want to come, Earl?" I asked as I got into the car.

"No," He responded. "I'm going to keep everyone else safe here."

I nodded, then closed the door to the car. Manny started the car and we went into the air.

"So, what exactly happened?" Shelbourne asked.

"Me, Manny, Flint, and Brent went to shut down the FLMIDICHUR, or whatever it's called. I was lowering Flint down with licorice when he bit the rope and fell..." I started sobbing. "He never came back..."

"Oh..." Shelbourne looked more concerned then before. "If he's not alive then... I might be responsible for his suicide/death..."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"I... I pushed him to overwork the machine. If he's dead, then... I'm responsible..."

I was enraged. I didn't have time to curse him out, though, because we landed at the Meat-a-roid's crust.

I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. Time to save Flint, if he's alive.

I opened my laptop and led the way, until we reached the spot where Flint fell.

Memories rushed through me. I started sobbing again. I turned around. "Ok, everyone. We need to brace ourselves for what we might see." I took a licorice rope and slowly went down. Me, Brent, Tim, and Manny made it down, but Shelbourne jumped down and, surprisingly didn't hurt himself. I stepped to the side and noticed a Flint-shaped hole in the ground. "He was definitely here." Manny said.

Brent was staring at something. "Uh... guys?" He said as he pointed at something.

It looked like a man who was hung to his death. Something was dripping off of him, too.

"Flint?" I called out.

The figure didn't seem to hear. However, the machine whipped around suddenly. I braced myself to be killed, but it just shot a shrimp at the figure, screaming, "WAKE UP!"

The figure lifted his head a tiny bit. He didn't look like he was afraid of the machine at all. Then the machine started feeding the figure. When it finished, it went back to its spot. The figure coughed, then put his head down a bit.

"Flint?" I asked again.

The figure perked up a bit. "Sam?" It responded.

Tim ran out suddenly. "THAT'S MY SON!" He shrieked. He pulled one of the vines off of his ankle. "Dad?" The figure asked.

"FLINT!" I screamed as I heard that voice. I tugged the other vine off of Flint's ankle, then noticed his wrists were tied up. "Give me a boost, someone, now!"

Tim hoisted me on his shoulders, giving me just enough height to rip the vines apart. Flint fell to the ground with an "OOF!"

"SON!" Tim shrieked. "You're... you're alive!"

"Yeah, he's alive, but he's not doing too well," Manny said as he wiped some blood off of Flint.

Flint's eyes looked glazed; they didn't have a lot of emotion to them. However, his gaze brightened when he saw his dad holding him. He tackled Tim in a hug and sobbed. "Dad! I missed you!"

The machine (oblivious to Flint) was now glaring at us. Tim noticed and turned around. "What did you do to my son?!" He demanded.

"Ugh, you're gonna blame **me** for everything when Flint started this himself?!" It growled.

Flint's indigo eyes widened. "The cat's outta the bag now," He mumbled.

"What did you do, Flint?!" Tim demanded.

Flint sighed. "I went to shut down the FLDSMDFR, but almost got killed. I struck a deal with it; I asked it to stop its food storm, but it agreed on only one condition: if I stay here with it."

Tim was outraged at this point. "Let me get this straight: you sacrificed _everything_ : your life, your health, your **sanity** , for the world?"

Flint nodded solemnly.

"We're going home, son," Tim said. " **Now**."

"W-w-w-what?! N-n-no!" Flint stammered. "If I l-leave, the FL-FLDSMDFR will destroy the w-world!"

Tim dropped Flint. "Wait here, then." Tim climbed up the hole and came back a few minutes later with some harpoons. "HEY! TIN CAN!" He screamed. "TAKE **THIS**!"

He threw a harpoon at the machine, which hit the water-hole/slug-like thing right above the machine.

As soon as it happened, everything froze. Flint curled up in a ball and screamed "NO!", while the rest of us scattered. Except for Shelbourne. He got eaten alive by a gummy bear.

We all hid behind Tim, who jumped on the machine and yanked it out of its spot. The Meat-a-roid was preparing to explode. "C'mon!" Tim screamed. I picked up the curled-up Flint and ran to Tim, but Brent asked, "What about Shelbourne?"

"Let him suffer!" I screamed then ran out with Tim and the others. We got in the Flying Car II and escaped just in time. The Meat-a-roid exploded as soon as we took off.

* * *

 _A/N: This is a first for me; I've never written a fanfic where someone gets killed off._

 _I got rid of Shelbourne for two reasons: (1) I don't like him, and (2) His death makes more sense in the future._


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome Back?

**Chapter 5 [Flint's POV]**

I uncurled out of the ball I put myself in. I looked around. I was still alive...?

I looked up and saw Sam holding me, stroking my back.

Suddenly, we stopped. I got out of the car only to be greeted by blinding light. A lot of it, too. I slumped to the ground, clutching my head. Suddenly, I heard Earl's voice.

"Flint Lockwood! I was so worried about you!" I heard his footsteps. They slowed as he came closer. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, even though that was a damn lie. "Just not used to this much light."

When I adjusted to the light, I opened my eyes more, only to see Earl and glaring at me. "You call yourself alright when you're bleeding?!" I looked down and saw my side bleeding where the FLDSMDFR cut it. "How'd that happen anyway?" Earl asked.

"Uh..." I covered my side, even though there was no point. I looked behind me and saw my dad trying to carry the haywire FLDSMDFR. I snorted while watching him; it was sort of amusing. The machine heard my snort and made a beeline to my side, whimpering.

 _Whimpering...?_

It looked up at me, all of its harshness gone. It continued whimpering, pressing itself into my bleeding side.

With a blink of an eye, it was back to its original colors, white and orange. "I'm so sorry," It mumbled,"So, so, sorry!"

"I forgive you," I whispered back.

When I stood up, I noticed most of Swallow Falls staring at me with hatred in their eyes. Many had rocks, knives, and guns...

The FLDSMDFR growled, then starting shooting cheeseburgers at the crowd. They all ran like cowards, retreating to their destroyed homes.

"Well, what the fuck?" FLDSMDFR growled, glancing at me. "I thought they loved you."

"Wrong," I growled, walking back to my home. "They only care about _you;_ everything you did is blamed on me."

My vision started blurring and I started yelling insults, and even blacked out. When I woke up, Manny was standing on me, observing me. FLDSMDFR was next to him, trying not to spring on me.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You lost all of your sanity briefly, then blacked out," Manny explained.

"It most likely happened because of Major League Grouch over here," Earl growled, glaring at FLDSMDFR, who returned the glare with a hiss.

"I only tortured him because I thought he was the one that overworked me," It growled, glancing at me. "But looking at video footage in his lab, I realize it was the Mayor, not Flint."

I gasped. "I left the recorder on!"

"Yes, you did," Dad smiled, patting the FLDSMDFR. "This one helped us realize that."

FLDSMDFR wriggled out of Dad's arm and into mine, purring along the way. I stroked its orange stripes, causing it to beep frantically. I stopped, causing it to hiss. Dad giggled as FLDSMDFR plunged itself into my side (yes, into, because its leg dug into my side on accident). I eventually fell asleep with it in my arms.

* * *

 _A/N: Before anyone asks, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SEQUEL?!", I deleted it because I wasn't working on it as much (and I honestly didn't care about it)._


	6. New Version&Notes

_A/N: Good news and Bad news. The good news is I'm continuing this story, the bad news is (1) not with the same story line, and (2) I won't be able to update it in a while, since SOL's are coming up in a few weeks._

 _I know I'm not supposed to do things like this, so I'll put the second summary in._

 _The second version is somewhat the same thing, but darker and with a change: the FLDSMDFR is humanized this time. You may or may not see by the cover art, the person there. That is my humanized version of the FLDSMDFR. I imagine it [for some reason] as a light-gray-ish/white feminine human, wearing a beige-and-white hoodie, with orange and white hair, electric blue eyes, and wearing white jeans. Water goes in her mouth, and food comes out of her hands._

 _Anyways the new story is:_

 _[NOTE: The FLDSMDFR, in this version, will be mentioned by using her/she pronouns, even though it/she has no gender/sex.]_

The FLDSMDFR conceals herself in a meatball, but comes back to Swallow Falls. Boy, is she _**pissed**_. She wants revenge on her inventor, and kidnaps him one day. Flint has to put up with her for a while, but how will he do it?


	7. V2 Chapter 1 - The Revenge Plan

[FLDSMDFR'S POV]

I leave my new home in search of my inventor. How dare he! How dare he overwork me! I thought he loved me, but evidently not. Oh, I can't wait for his blood to coat my hands and to hear his screams...

I slap myself. _NO! Keep it together. Keep it together..._

I somehow managed to bottle up my rage. I use my life sensor to find him. Finally, I have. I glared, narrowing my eyes.

 _A few hours later..._

I took a syringe out of my hoodie pocket, grinning. I picked up a few syringes at a store, and somehow got my hands on some tranquilizer. I walked towards my inventor's lab, putting tranquilizer in the syringe.

I glanced up, gaping. _How the fuck do I get up there?_ I told myself, looking up and down his lab. I then noticed a window was open. I get some tough spaghetti out of my hands and latch it on to something near the window, and proceeded to climb up into his lab. When I got in his lab, I looked around. _This all seemed too familiar..._

I spot him, he's coming my way! I duck under his computer desk, and he sits in front of me. He didn't see me as I crawled out from under the desk in a hurry. I take the syringe and walk near him, slowly.

He saw my reflection in the computer monitor and screamed for about 1 second. I covered his mouth before he could finish screaming and whipped out my syringe. I gabbed it into his shoulder as he struggled.

"Shhh..." I cooed, rocking him side to side. I hummed a song for him. He eventually stopped crying and struggling and fell unconscious. I dropped him on the ground, then picked him up and carried him to his bed.

I tied him up with spaghetti and took the syringe out of him. I then realized I couldn't bring him to the meat-a-roid. Sighing, I snapped my fingers, causing the Meatball to explode. Exhausted by now, I got a few weapons I was hiding in my hoodie and put them on a table. I glanced at my inventor, then draped the weapons with a sheet. I just had to save the surprise.

Eventually, I found a place on the other side of his lab I could recharge. I laid down, yawning and plugged myself to an outlet. I eventually fell asleep, happy about how my plan was going so far.


	8. V2 Chapter 2 - Escape Plan

_[Flint's POV]_

I woke up with a groan. I was in my bed. _I must've went to bed last night..._

I wanted to stretch, but I noticed my wrists were tied up. "WHAT?!" I screamed, struggling.

"Aww..." Came a voice in front of me. I looked in front of me and saw FLDSMDFR smirking at me, her electric blue eyes dark. She walked to a table covered with a cloth.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?!" I screamed, worrying, struggling violently.

"Shh... calm down..." She cooed, reaching under the cloth. "It'll be over soon, whether you bleed to death, I overfeed you, or starve you." She pulled out a knife and glanced at me, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

I panicked, struggling more. I smelled the rope. "Spaghetti...?" I mumbled.

"That's right, you've been spaghetti-ed," FLDSMDFR was dangerously close to me now, holding a knife. "Hold still."

She put the tip of the knife into my forearm and dragged it to my wrist slowly. I gasped in pain. She did the same thing to my other arm, then dragged her hand across my bleeding arms. She looked at her hands excitedly.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" I shrieked. She let out a gasp of excitement and held up her hands, which looked pink with my blood on them. She smirked, then pulled the cloth off of the table.

I gasped. She wasn't going to stop until I looked like a shrimp. The table had syringes, a scalpel, knives, another kitchen knife, scissors, medical scissors, and a taser.

 _I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! But.. how?_

I then remembered that she tied me up with spaghetti. I gasped when I got an idea.

A knife fell off of the table, landing on her boot. "OW! Fuck!" She exclaimed as she tried to get the knife out of her leather boots.

 _Now's my chance!_ I chewed my right wrist free from the spaghetti, and did the same to my other wrist. I used my hands to cut my ankles free. I stepped off the bed and went near the window.

I obviously couldn't go out the door, or she'd see me, so I jumped out the window, and landed on the ground with an "Oof!"

I didn't have time to worry about my ankle, though. FLDSMDFR would notice I'd escaped any moment now.

I ran. I ran for my life. I ran like I've never ran before. I knew where I was going, too: the police station.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry that these two chapters are short; I'm trying to make them longer._


	9. V2 Chapter 3 - Enough

_[FLDSMDFR'S POV]_

"Creator, are you really to- hmph! Touchy!" I said as I turned around to my inventor, only to see that he'd escaped. I looked out the window and growled. I jumped out the window and ran through town. I eventually spotted him, running to someplace... the police station!

"Earl! EARL!" He exclaimed, out of breath.

 _NO! NOT AS LONG AS THERE'S WATER IN MY PROGRAMMING!_ I fired a massive hot dog out of my right hand, and it hit him. He turned around and saw me. His blue eyes went wide with fear.

"Do you really think-" I started, but got cut off.

"Flint Lockwood! What did you do this time?!" The officer Earl growled.

 _Flint? Is that his real name?_

'Flint', out of breath, said, "My invention tired to kill me! Look!" he said as he held out his bleeding arms.

Earl glared for a moment, then burst out laughing with the other people nearby. "Haha! Good one!"

"N-NO! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH-" 'Flint' screeched, then got knocked to the ground.

People starting beating him up, laughing. When they stopped he was on the ground, bleeding heavily. "Is the baby gonna cry?" Someone said mockingly.

Flint's eyes went from fearful, to sad, to rage. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He screamed, getting up. "I invented FLDSMDFR to save all of you, and THIS is how you repay me?!" he wiped a tear from his eye as he stormed away.

"Where are ya goin'?" Cal asked, watching my inventor storm off.

"To do all of you a favor, by taking my life!" Flint exclaimed, storming off once more.

As soon as he was out of sight, everyone turned towards me. I was just shocked, so shocked, I couldn't move.

"oh," I said suddenly. "Maybe I don't need to torture him, or any of you."

"What?" An old man asked.

I glared, my gaze grazing along the crowd. "My inventor-'Flint'- and I don't need to be punished for anything. Being on this island in general is punishment enough."

I walked away from them after I said that, finding my inventor. He was on a dock, sobbing. He gasped when he saw my reflection in the water, then sighed.

"Just kill me," He sighed, glancing at his reflection. "I've been nothing but a failure all my life, and you're proof of that."

I hesitated for a moment, then sat down next to him. "I was thinking of torturing you," I said, watching the sun start to set in the distance, "but being on this island is punishment enough."

He glanced at me, then watched the sun, his eyes turning indigo in the sunset.

I sighed. "Anything you want to say before you kill yourself?" I murmured, rethinking my whole life.

Creator sighed, then told me, "I never should've stopped you from destroying the world."

I gasped, then calmed down. maybe I didn't need revenge on my inventor, we needed revenge on the town.

"'Flint' was it? I have a plan." I said, watching Flint nod.

"We should make these people eat sardines again, and then I can feed you anything you want," I said, smirking evilly. "They'll be begging for us to give them food."

Flint hesitated, then wore the same smirk I did. "FLDSMDFR," He rasped, "I love that plan."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry if there are capitalization errors, my shift key nor my caps lock key is working too well..._

 _EDIT: I have no idea when I'm going to update this story: I have 4 SOL's next month, I have to get a chest x-ray to make sure I'm not asthmatic, I have to get a thyroid sonogram, AND I [most likely] have to go to court and file assault charges against someone...AAAAARRGGGHHH_


	10. V2 Chapter 4 - Liars

_[Flint's POV]_

"Ow," I said as FLDSMDFR rubbed peroxide on my arm. It wasn't really a rub, it was more of a scraping. "Can you be any harsher?!"

She shoved yet another cheeseburger into my mouth. "Shut up!" She exclaimed, putting a bandage around my arm.

I groaned, laying back in the chair. I appreciate her taking care of me, but this is getting overboard. I coughed, choking on her cheeseburger. She glared at me, picking up another cotton ball for my other arm. I nodded, and forced myself to swallow.

I started to fall asleep, but got alarmed when a stinging sensation came from my arm. I yelped, but only to find I couldn't move. FLDSMDFR's claws were digging into my flesh as she stopped me from moving. She continued holding me sternly until she finished peroxiding my arm.

Once she stopped, I laid back and sighed in relief.

"Maybe you want to go on a walk?" FLDSMDFR asked, walking towards me. "You need fresh air."

I nodded, getting up. Once I got outside, I noticed Sam running towards someone. "Hi, Sam-" I shouted, but saw her sit next to Brent. The two cuddled, smiling together; all I could do was stand there, letting my heart break in millions of pieces. The two laid eyes on me, and Brent glared at me.

"Oh! Flint! It's not what you think-" Sam ran towards me, but I punched her in the face out of rage.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" I yelled. "YOU'RE A LIAR! ALL OF YOU ARE LIARS! ALL OF YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" I stormed back to my lab, where FLDSMDFR greeted me.

"That was short- what are you doing?!"

I ignored her. I took one of her knives and held it up to my neck. FLDSMDFR tried to stop me, but I punched her away. I stabbed myself in the chest, then took the knife out of it. I felt blood come out of my mouth, and I coughed. My vision blurred. I stabbed myself one final time, and let death come.


	11. V2 Chapter 5 - Loneliness

[FLDSMDFR'S POV]

"Flint NO!" I screamed, watching my inventor fall helplessly to the ground. I crawled to him and clutched him, sobbing.

At that same moment I clutched him, all the bystanders came in his lab. They saw me, shocked.

"Flint was right about you," Earl said, glaring. "You _are_ a monster."

"N-NO! IT WASN'T ME! HE DID IT TO HIMSELF!" I screamed, but to no use. They did the same thing they did to my inventor; they kicked me, punched me, threw me, cut me, dented me, but most importantly, mentally scarred me.

They laughed at me evilly. At that same moment I noticed an axe. I picked it up and glared at Earl. I ran to him and swung the axe into his shoulder. He screamed in pain. A woman came to me (a friend of Earl's) and tried to stop me, but I swung the axe to the side of her head and into her knee, hearing the sound of bone being sliced. She screeched in agony, and glanced up at me.

"P-please sp-spare me..." She whimpered.

My eyes narrowed. "After what you've done to my inventor? Pfft... mark my words," I bent down to the woman and hissed in a dark, deep, evil voice, "I will never give any of you mercy. I'm going to give all if you back the pain me and Flint had." With that being said, I dug the axe into her brain several times and watched her bleed out. I glared back to the group, who ran in terror. Even Earl ran. I slammed the axe down on the woman's head and walked to my inventor.

I laid down next to him, my body and hands covered in blood staining his lab coat. "You're safe now, creator," I mumbled through tears. "No one will hurt you as long as I'm around."

Flint laughed weakly, scaring me out of my programming. He smiled at me. "I don't want you to kill them, I just wanted you to harm them..." He stroked my orange and white hair. "But... harming them mentally is enough. Thank you...!"

"CREATOR DON'T DIE, PLEASE!" I screamed, but Flint smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not dead." He held out his hands, showing his chest. "I stabbed myself _above_ my heart, not through it."

I slapped him. "Please don't scare me like that again!"

He rubbed his cheek. "Fine." He grumbled, then saw Sam walking up to him.

"Don't say anything, I already forgive you." She said, bringing him closer to her. They kissed as his father hugged him.

It was great seeing my inventor happy, but seeing all of my inventor's friends around him made me realize something.

Flint has friends and family, but I have nothing. No family, no friends, no one that loves me, or no one to love. As Flint ran out with his friends, it made me realize that he never loved me. I curled up into a ball, letting loneliness sink in.

"Don't worry about me," I mumbled. "No one would love a psychopathic machine anyway."

I then sobbed myself to sleep, finally opening my eyes to reality.


	12. V2 Chapter 6 - Happy Ending

[Flint's POV]

We walked down the street, but I trailed behind. _It feels like someone's missing. . ._

 _FLDSMDFR!_ "Hold on, guys, I have to get FLDSMDFR!"

I ran back to my lab. The first thing I noticed was her curled in a ball. I tapped her on the shoulder, but before I said anything, she said through tears, "Go away."

"No," I said, stroking her hair. "I love you."

She lifted her head and glared at me. "You love your psychopathic invention that tried to kill you several times? Flint, we both know that I'm nothing more or less than a machine." She started sobbing harder. "No one would ever love someone like me!"

"But I do," I said, starting to drag her towards me. "You're more than my invention, you're my daughter, therefore my family."

She whipped her head around. I smiled, wrapping her in a hug. "I've loved you since I had the idea of you. I love you, FLDSMDFR, don't you ever forget that."

"Then... w-why would you overwork me?" She asked.

"Well..." I proceeded to tell her the story of how I was forced to overwork her, and that Shelbourne made the situation worse. When I finished, her eletric blue eyes clouded with pain, and more tears swelled up. She tackled me in a giant hug.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She sobbed into my chest, causing me to cry, too. I stroked her back. "It's alright," I said through tears. "How about we... 'go for a walk'?"

She smiled, headbutting me. "Yeah... I love you too, Flint."

* * *

 _A/N: I plan/want to write a sequel to this version of the story, but I have no idea what to call it..._

 _ANYWAYS..._

 _While watching the credits of the second movie, I started feeling bad for the FLDSMDFR, since while its inventor and his friends are out having fun and being happy, it's alone in Rock Candy Mountain, doing nothing but making Foodimals. Especially since it's self-aware, I can't imagine how that'd feel..._

 _[also, for what I mentioned in.. I think Chapter 9, we're most likely not going to court, but everything else that I mentioned is still happening ;-;]_


End file.
